The Quidditch Chronicles
by Kat Engle
Summary: this is a series...not sure how long yet...I apologize for my alternates...they can't stop talking!! There's SLASH!! "The Keeper and the Seeker" What else is there 2 say?
1. The Keeper and the Seeker: Part 1

Disclaimer: All I own is 2 color guard jackets, a ½ pack of Marlboro Menthols, a Burger King crew hat and uniform, and (soon I hope) a '92 Plymouth. That's it! We all know that JK Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters  
  
Rhiannon: It's NOT fair!! I saw Wood first!!  
  
Laura: Deal with it!! For Pete's sake! Quit drooling!!  
  
Kat: OK!! Here's the story! Eat your heart out!!  
  
A/N: Ya know what they say 'bout first times for everything. It's a series, I'm not sure if it's gonna be a mini, regular, or mega.it depends. I hope you enjoy the stories as much as I enjoyed writing them! Here's the first: "The Keeper and the Seeker" What more can I say?  
  
"Harry Potter has caught the Golden Snitch!" Lee Jordan shouted, doing a wonderful job as commentator. "Gryffindor wins!" Wood smiled as his dark-haired Seeker handed Madame Hooch the Snitch.  
'My Seeker?' Oliver thought to himself. 'Gods, I must be losing it.' Harry had been the Seek for Gryffindor for 3 years and Oliver still practically drooled over him every time they were together, which was often because of Quidditch.  
"Wood!" George called, pulling Oliver from his silent reverie. "What's today's reward?"  
"Hopefully a romp in the sack with Potter," Wood said softly.  
"What?" yelled Fred.  
"A box of 'Bots Every Flavored Beans' and another game with your clubs."  
Everyone of Wood's muscle screamed in protest as he headed towards the locker room. 'Gods damn Lucius Malfoy for giving Slytherin those focking brooms so Draco would be on the team,' Oliver thought as he put his broom in the shed. It hadn't mattered, though. Even with slower brooms, Gryffindor had held their own.  
Back in the locker room Fred and George had Harry, pinned to the floor and were tickling him mercilessly. Jealousy and envy welled up in Oliver like he didn't believe possible. It wasn't fair that the Weasleys had Harry in such a submissive position begging for mercy and for help.  
"Wood!! Please, make them stop!" Harry said through gasps and giggles. "I'll do anything, just please. Make! Them! Stop!"  
"Anything?" Oliver asked, wonderfully wicked thoughts running through his mind.  
"Yes! Please!"  
"Get off of him!" Oliver said and the twins immediately let go and headed towards the showers. "Upsy-daisy, Potter!" He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up as he pushed off the floor, bringing them completely together, from chest to knees, Oliver's lips a fraction of an inch away from Harry's  
They stood there for what seemed like an eternity before Oliver gently pressed his lips to Harry's. When Harry didn't respond, Wood pulled back, only to have his head brought down to the Seeker's. The kiss started soft and gentle but soon turned into a heated mating of lips, tongues, and teeth. When Oliver finally pulled away, they were both breathless.  
"Wow!" Harry whispered. "That was."  
"Incredible!" Wood finished. "Harry, I want you to come with me tonight. We'll go into the village, please, say you will."  
"Okay," Harry whispered his voice full of affection and wonder. Whatever Oliver's response was, it was drowned out by the Fred's yelling.  
"Potter! Wood! Hurry up!"  
"We can't have our House celebration without our heroes!" George finished.  
"All right, already," Oliver yelled back. "We're coming!" He ran his down Harry's back and kissed him one last time. "We'll finish this later. I promise!"  
  
TBC 


	2. The Keeper and the Seeker: Part 2

The celebration was in full swing when Minerva McGonagall walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. As she went up to stand in front of her House, the quidditch team began the chant.  
  
"Speech. Speech. Speech."  
  
"Enough." Professor McGonagall said, quieting the students with one word. "As all of you know, thanks to Mr. Wood and Mr. Potter, Gryffindor has beaten Slytherin and won the Quidditch Cup!"  
  
"All right!" yelled one of the seventh years.  
  
"Yes, congratulations are in order for the quidditch team. In account of this recent victory Professor Dumbleore has agreed to allow the team to spend the rest of the weekend at Hogsmeade, and return on Monday afternoon.  
  
"Yes!" shouted George and Fred as they squeezed the three Chasers standing in front of them.  
  
"As for the rest of you, curfew has been disregarded for until Monday." Again the Gryffindors burst out in cheers. "However, if you are caught in restricted sections, you will be expelled immediately. If there are no more questions, Mr. Wood, you and your teammates may go pack. Have fun, and do try to stay out of trouble!! That is all.you may continue your celebration.  
  
* @ * @ * @ *  
  
The seven members of the quidditch team sat around a table laughing and exchanging jokes.  
  
"So, Wood," George began, imitating a sports broadcaster, "you've just won the Quidditch Cup."  
  
"What are you gonna do next?" Finished Fred.  
  
"Ya should've said who," whispered Katie.  
  
"None of your business." Wood said glancing at a blushing Harry.  
  
"Not like it isn't obvious to all of us here," smirked Angelina. "We know what you're going to do, so just go and do it already!" the other players burst out laughing.  
  
"Ang, you're such a perv!" Katie said, elbowing her in the side.  
  
"I know! I thought that was why you loved me." She replied with a wink. "Oli, just take the boy upstairs already."  
  
"Shut up, Ang!" Oliver said, and turned to Harry. "Do you want to?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry whispered. "I do." He slipped his hand into Oliver's and followed him upstairs.  
  
When he closed the door, Oliver couldn't help staring into Harry's emerald eyes."Good gods, you're gorgeous!"  
  
"No, I'm not." Harry started to argue when Oliver pressed his fingers to his soft, warm lips.  
  
"Yes, you are." Before he could argue anymore, Oliver ran his fingers through Harry's thick, black hair and thoroughly kissed him until he was breathless. When Oliver pulled back Harry's eyes were wide with desire. "You have no idea what you to me, to the rest of us, do you?" He asked, brushing a hand across Harry's soft curls. Unsure if he wanted to know the truth, Oliver once again captured Harry's lips with his own and felt him melt into his arms, like an ice cream cone on a summer's day. Oliver slowly undid the buttons of Harry's shirt and let it slide to the floor. Harry moaned as Oliver kissed his chest and tight stomach, gently pushing him back onto the soft bed behind them. Harry only protested when Oliver reached for the button of his trousers.  
  
"Oliver, I.I've never done this before."  
  
"You mean never at all? With a guy or a girl?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then trust me, I promise. I won't hurt you. Do you trust me, Harry?"  
  
"Yes. I do." When Oliver saw all the trust and innocence in Harry's eyes he promised himself to make sure Harry's first time was good.  
* @ * @ * @ *  
Laura: Aww!! That's not fair at all! Rhia: Well, what do you expect? Is anyone here a guy? NO! I didn't think  
so!  
Kat: And besides, doesn't 'NC-17' mean anything to you?  
  
Laura: No, what does it mean? Rhia: Good gods, how stupid can you get? It means that we can't post that  
shit here! You're such an idiot!!  
Daphne: Je peux aux toilette!! Rhia: Look, no one cares that you have to go to the bathroom. Who let you  
in anyway??  
Daphne: Elle a fait! (Points to Laura)  
Kat: Laura!! Okay that's it! If we have to have a 4th person, we need a  
guy, on who's into sports and stuff.  
Laura: Ooo, I like that idea!  
Rhia: A gay guy!  
  
Laura: Well, where's the point in that?  
Rhia: So we can write "The Part!"  
Kat: Girls!! Our story!!  
Rhia: Oh, yeah.here it is! Enjoy!!  
  
* @ * @ * @ *  
  
Harry smiled as Oliver turned the lights down. 'Wow,' he thought, 'that was fun! Maybe I'll take Draco up on his offer now!'  
  
"Oliver," he started the speech he'd heard hundreds of times before. "You know that this'll never work out between us. Maybe we should just end it before either of us gets hurt." Oliver stared at Harry. What they had just shared was incredible and he was blowing it off, like it was nothing.  
  
"I don't understand you, Harry," he started. "Didn't that mean anything to you?"  
  
"Of course it did, but we both have a lot that's expected from us. I'm sorry, but something better will turn out.  
  
* @ * @ * @ *  
  
Oliver stared as Hermione winked at him and slowly started stripping. 'Maybe Harry was right,' he thought as he pulled off his practice tunic. 'Something better DID turn out!' 


End file.
